


Jimmy

by Morfeusz



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 20:04:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9564212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morfeusz/pseuds/Morfeusz
Summary: Przepraszam za wszystkie przecinki postawione w złych miejscach albo ich brak.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Przepraszam za wszystkie przecinki postawione w złych miejscach albo ich brak.

\- Sebby, zbieraj się, muszę załatwić sprawę z klientem! – krzyknął Jim wpadając do pokoju

\- Jasne, szefie. – odpowiedziałem kończąc czyszczenie broni.

\- Możesz ją zostawić, dzisiaj nie będzie potrzebna – powiedział rzucając wymowne spojrzenie na mój pistolet.

Ledwie podniosłem wzrok, Jimmy zdążył już wyjść z pokoju zostawiając za sobą przyjemny zapach nowych perfum. Wiedząc jak szef nie znosi spóźnień, złożyłem broń i poszedłem się przebrać. Nie wiedziałem dokąd się wybieramy, ale po uwadze J. stwierdziłem, że akcja raczej nie zakończy się rozlewem krwi. Ubrałem więc swoje ulubione jeansy i pierwszy czarny T-shirt jaki wpadł mi w ręce. Z przyzwyczajenia przypiąłem kaburę z pistoletem i ruszyłem do salonu. Jima nie było, więc usiadłem na jego ulubionym fotelu wlepiając wzrok w zegarek. Po 15 minutach zdenerwowany i lekko wystraszony ruszyłem do jego pokoju. Nie bawiąc się nawet w pukanie wszedłem do pokoju z ręką na pistolecie.

\- Sebastian, do cholery dlaczego włazisz mi do pokoju bez pukania i to jeszcze gotowy do mnie strzelić?! – krzyknął.

Siedział w samych bokserkach na puchatym dywanie otoczony stertą ubrań.

\- Yyy.. Ee. Bo.. – próbowałem złożyć jakąś sensowną odpowiedź, jednocześnie nie przyznając że po prostu się o niego martwiłem. – Środki bezpieczeństwa– mruknąłem chowając broń.

\- Wydawało mi się, że kazałem ci jej nie brać?- zapytał szczerząc się jednym z tych okropnych uśmieszków, którym uraczał swoich wrogów, a mi od niego żołądek przewracał się na drugą stronę. – Poza tym, co ty masz na sobie? Ubierz to.

Rzucił we mnie świecącym czymś. _Co to kurwa ma być_   – przemknęło mi przez głowę gdy zobaczyłem jasną, brokatową koszulkę, która nie dość, że była z jakieś 2 rozmiary za mała _(Czy to szefa? Nigdy go w niej nie widziałem.)_ to jeszcze głęboko wycięta w serek. Już miałem protestować, ale gdy zobaczyłem ten zimny wzrok, którym szef na mnie patrzył, nadal szczerząc się w ten okropny sposób, pokornie kiwnąłem głową i wyszedłem.

Przebrany już, nerwowo chodziłem po pokoju czekając na Jima. Kiedy się w końcu pojawił ubrany był inaczej niż zwykle. Cholernie obcisłe spodnie, które podkreślały jego świetny tyłek _(Czy ja naprawdę to pomyślałem?!)_ i równie obcisła czarna koszulka. Wyglądał nawet lepiej niż w garniturze.

\- No no no Moran, ta koszulka to był świetny wybór. Wyglądasz apetycznie. – zaśmiał się otwierając drzwi.

\- Dokąd jedziemy, szefie? – zapytałem, kierując się za nim po schodach.

~~~

\- Kurwa, gej klub? CO JA JAKIŚ PEDAŁ JESTEM?! – krzyknąłem gdy stanęliśmy przed wejściem do „Nieba”, jak głosił świecący na różowo neon.

\- Na miłość boską, Moran, uspokój się. Muszę tu załatwić sprawę z klientem. Ty w tym czasie grzecznie posiedzisz, poobserwujesz towarzystwo. Poza tym to bardzo spokojna misja i mógłbym cię zostawić w domu, ale znam cię już na tyle długo i wiem, że trzymasz się mnie jak rzep psiego ogona i wyszedłbyś zaraz za mną, śledząc każdy mój ruch. To dlatego że się o mnie martwisz. Tak, nie ukryjesz tego. Poza tym, jesteś tak prosty jak koło, więc powinno ci się spodobać. – rzekł Jim uśmiechając się, tym razem normalnie, bez krzty szyderstwa. – A no i jeszcze jedno, na czas akcji zwracaj się do mnie Charles, Eriku.

-Kurwa, na trzeźwo nie dam rady. – rzuciłem i ruszyłem prosto do baru. Po 3 kieliszkach czystej zrobiłem pierwszy ogląd sali. Kamery w każdym rogu, jeden ochroniarz na wejściu, drugi przy drzwiach do dark-roomów. Szef siedział przy stoliku z boku popijając czerwone wino i klikając coś w telefonie. Spokojny, wróciłem do picia, gdy nagle koło mnie usiadł jasnowłosy mężczyzna.

\- Cześć, jestem John. – widocznie speszony, ale z miłym uśmiechem na twarzy podał mi rękę.

\- Erik. – odpowiedziałem i wróciłem do picia kolejnego kieliszka. Nie byłem chętny do zaczynania nowych znajomości, szczególnie w gej klubie, ale alkohol zrobił swoje i zaraz też zaczęliśmy przyjemną rozmowę. Powiedział mi, że był lekarzem wojskowym, a teraz pracuje jako asystent pewnego detektywa doradcy. Z kolejnymi kieliszkami rozmowa kleiła się bardziej, aż w końcu, już nie wbrew sobie, stwierdziłem, że cholera, ten John to w sumie fajny i przystojny facet. Co prawda wyglądem nadal nie dorównywał szefowi. A właśnie Jim! Znaczy no, Charles. Szybki rzut oka - siedział pogrążony w rozmowie z jakąś młodą dziewczyną, bezpieczny. Wróciłem więc do flirtowania z Johnem. Wkrótce zaproponował, żebyśmy poszli potańczyć. Marny był ze mnie tancerz, ale po tylu kieliszkach wyszyła ze mnie prawdziwa bestia parkietu. Obracałem Johna w każdą stronę z każdym momentem przyciągając go coraz bliżej. Kiedy już miałem go pocałować, obok nas zjawił się Jim krzycząc „Odbijamy!” i wpychając się na miejsce Johna. Kompletnie zdziwiony tańczyłem dalej, tym razem tuląc w ramionach szefa.

\- Widzę że świetnie się bawiłeś pod moją nieobecność. – szepnął mi do ucha, jednocześnie przejeżdżając paznokciami po moich plecach.

\- Czyżbyś był zazdrosny? – zaśmiałem się zwalniając trochę uścisk, by spojrzeć mu w oczy. Były zimne jak lód, ale nie był na mnie zły. Widać też wypił kilka kieliszków wina za dużo, bo zsunął ręce na moje biodra i przyciągnął mnie do siebie. Dalej tańczyliśmy w tej dosyć dziwnej pozycji, ale spojrzenie kątem oka na resztę par na parkiecie zapewniło mnie, że jako jedni z niewielu zachowaliśmy się dosyć grzecznie.

\- Sebby, to w twoich spodniach to pistolet czy po prostu cieszysz się na mój widok? – zapytał, z tym swoim szelmowskim uśmiechem na ustach.

\- Um.. pistolet – lekko speszony próbowałem się wytłumaczyć patrząc jak Jim przewraca oczami – Nigdy nie wiadomo jak pójdzie akcja. Ktoś mógłby spróbować cię zaatakować, szefie.

\- Oj Moran, Moran. Po prostu się o mnie martwisz, dupku. – rzucił, wracając do tańca, bo DJ właśnie puścił „Stayin' alive”. Co jak co, ale Jimmy umiał tańczyć. Śpiewając, uśmiechał się najpiękniej na świecie. Gdy piosenka się skończyła, a on zmęczonym głosem szepnął, że czas do domu. Złapałem go za rękę i powoli wyszliśmy. Jego chroniczne niewysypianie się i ilość alkoholu dały o sobie znać, gdy w taksówce oparł się o mnie i zaczął drzemać. Zachęcony tym aktem zaufania przytuliłem go do siebie.

W mieszkaniu nadal nie puszczał mojej ręki, kiedy idąc przede mną kierował się do swojej sypialni. Bywałem tam dosłownie kilka razy, zawsze w oficjalnych sprawach, wiec zdziwiłem się kiedy posadził mnie na łóżku i zaczął się rozbierać.

\- Co robisz? – spytałem, próbując nie patrzeć się na mięśnie jego brzucha.

\- Idziemy spać, Sebby. Ty też się lepiej rozbierz, chyba nie zamierzasz spać w ubraniach w MOIM łóżku – odparł uśmiechając się i wkładając swoją satynową piżamę. Grzecznie rozebrałem się, zostając w samych bokserkach i położyłem się obok Jima.

\- Wolisz być małą czy dużą łyżeczką? – zapytałem, ryzykując wykopaniem z łóżka.

\- Nożem. – rzucił krótko Moriarty i objął ramieniem moją klatkę piersiową, jednocześnie oplatając mnie nogami i zaczepnie gryząc w szyję.

\- Dobranoc – szepnąłem, przytulając go mocniej do siebie.

 


End file.
